


spy

by Grazzi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/Grazzi
Summary: chaewon's a spy, not an assassin





	spy

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh ,,,,,, sorry for bad fic quality  
> follow me on twitter: @mgrazzin  
> this is a rewriting with another fic of mine from another pairing
> 
> just so you know, chaewon's with yves, hyejoo hasn't rebelled yet, chaewon wants to know all the secrets

It's a breezeless night. The unmoving, thick curtains in front of the open window keep the study room dark, the only source of light is a small glint coming from her raised staff, which allows her to see a three feet radius from where she stands. It’s hard to find information from the archived files of the many books scattered on the table without being obvious that someone had been there. Not when there’s so many places to search and so little time.

She has five minutes.

Chaewon is supposed to be a spy and _stealthy_ gather intel for Yves, not leave the desk, which was organized before her arrival, almost upside down, with uneven amounts of dust and opened book pages. Opening another book and flipping through the pages, finally she finds something useful: A letter addressed to redacted from Eden’s head.

Four minutes and ten seconds.

Afraid to breathe and being caught, Chaewon flickers the staff in hands and turns it into a better lighting for reading.

A crack for the ceiling makes Chaewon jump with fear. She shouldn’t bring the letter with her, it would be more obvious that someone invaded private information, but she can’t help, currently too nervous to think properly, too afraid to reason with herself and little time to read and memorize its content. Chaewon stuffs the letter inside her cloak and closes the book, hoping that they wouldn’t find out who did it.

Three minutes and a half. Perhaps less.

The light changes once more, becoming weak from Chaewon’s fear. Sweating and trembling hands search for more on the drawers. She finds another letter.

Two minutes and forty five seconds.

Her neck becomes cold, Chaewon feels a sharp pain, a body glues behind her. Her light is gone and she drops her staff.

“What are you doing here?” her voice is a husky growl, implied threats under it, “Traitor scum should stay where it belongs.”

Chaewon bends her body to reach the staff, the sharp pain of the dagger turns stronger enough to draw a thin line of blood and make her give up, “Hyejoo. How did you know I was here?”

“You’re not very good covering your track,” she releases a small amount of pressure, just enough to allow Chaewon breathe better, “I could see your light going through the door from the end of the corridor.”

Hyejoo squeezes her wrist until Chaewon drops the letter.

Deep breaths, Chaewon twitches her other wrist, her staff floats to her hands, “Are you going to kill me now?”

“You’re a spy, a little rat searching for things, touching everything with grabby hands,” Hyejoo laughs, pressuring even harder the knife against Chaewon’s neck again, “I’m an assassin, I kill people.”

Chaewon’s fingers touch the handle of her staff and she knows this is the time to act. She kicks the woman behind her, Hyejoo’s hold on her hand tightens, she stumble backwards and the dagger makes a shallow cut on Chaewon’s shoulder. The blonde hisses at the sharp pain.

Staff in hands, Chaewon turns the upper half of her body and throws her weight behind her, twirling her wand.

Hyejoo growls, advancing into Chaewon's direction, only to realise that her feet won't move, she has this inhuman howl that surely will haunt Chaewon's nightmares.

In a matter of seconds, the light mage makes a blindly light burst from her wand and, when Hyejoo is finally able to see again, the blonde is gone from the study room.

She runs her hands over the countless papers and books. The growl from her mouth becomes inhuman as soon as she searches for the most important letter of the study, if that little rat got it…

* * *

Chaewon pants heavily, even though she tries to muffle her breaths, she's not trained to run that fast and she's too tired, muscles too sore to try any light tricks to make her invisible to the other's eyes.

Keep running, she reminds herself. Hyejoo is not stupid, it's a matter of literal seconds until the assassin reaches her to take the letter back and maybe skin her alive just for fun.

Chaewon is too tired to run, legs hurting and sweat gluing on the back of her hair.

Keep walking, it's better than stop and not so tiring. It's better than being murdered. Chaewon is, oh, so tired, though.

She lets her body collapse onto the ground. Locks of blond hair falls in front of her eyes the paper she stole is too heavy for just one page, and her wand weighs five pounds more than it should. The adrenalin on her body starts vanishing little by little, allowing her lungs to burn, the cut on her shoulder hurting more than it should. She stays in the same position until she hears a shuffling of bushes near her. It ends up being only a lost fox that knows more of her surroundings than the girl.

With a deep breath, Chaewon starting recognizing the place, she’s nowhere near Yves’ safe hiding place, but not too close of Eden. However, she's not that far from danger either. There's a lake much too deeper than it seems five feet from her. Trees keep her from knowing the exact place besides knowing that there's a glade not so far. Chaewon's on the right path.

Another shuffling of leaves, another animal. Though, this time, it's not.

Chaewon hears the clanking of metal on metal when it's too close, too late to safely escape. Looking around her, she’s only able to find trees and bushes, maybe it’s just her mind playing tricks, there is no way that Hyejoo would be able to find her this fast, Chaewon is sure. However, she was sure yesterday that she'd be able to accomplish the mission without being caught.

At last another shuffling of the bushes; Chaewon knows she's not the only person there, her light flickers, agitated. The blonde girl catches her wand and a burst of light comes from it, Hyejoo dodges and shows up from the bushes.

“Return the letter,” she growls. Hyejoo throws a dagger.

Chaewon follows the weapon with her eyes, it lands close to her left feet and she can't help but feel smug.

Ready to say “You missed,” to her, Chaewon has little time to adjust her vision and notice the knife coming at her. She catches her breath and rushes to shield herself from a greater wound.

Chaewon hisses in pain when it makes a slightly deeper cut on her rib.

Hyejoo chases Chaewon as she runs closer to the lake.

The blonde girl is limping, Hyejoo will obviously catch up with her. And she does, in a matter of seconds. Too close and too dangerous, Chaewon knows she can't put up a fight against Hyejoo (she is trained in one-on-one combat and she is strong, however, she isn’t trained on actual combat). She’s near the edge of the lake, breath shallow and tired.

Chaewon knocks her staff on Hyejoo’s temple once, when the redhead slits her forearm. Twice after Hyejoo growls. Thrice to make her fall into the lake deeper than it seems. She hears the splash of the water spilling everywhere.

She _sees_ Hyejoo gulping water, weakly trying to reach the shore. Drowning. Chaewon sees the woman giving up.

Desperately, Chaewon releases her staff and jumps into the lake, swimming to reach Hyejoo and bring them to the land. Lungs burning more than ever. Chaewon hooks her arms under the woman’s and forces her muscles to cooperate.

Hyejoo coughs as they emerge from the water.

“Why did you save me?” Hyejoo coughs one last time, body splayed on the ground, clothes soaked. Chaewon is sitting at her side, tired.

“You said it yourself, I’m a spy, not an assassin. I don’t kill people,” Chaewon collapses at Hyejoos side, “I also don’t allow people to die because of my fault.”

Hyejoo huffs, “You’re too good. Stop it.”

“I saved you.”

“I wanted to kill you.”

Chaewon rolls her body to see Hyejoo’s face, “But you didn’t.”

“But I _couldn’t_.”

Chaewon laughs, pulling Hyejoo closer to kiss her. It’s only a peck.

Hyejoo separates them, holding Chaewon by her clothing, “Where’s the letter?”

Chaewon giggles and takes the letter from the cloak, soaked with water and illegible letters.

“Damn you,” Hyejoo rolls and sits on the floor, “You messed everything.”


End file.
